


Ink to Paper

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letters, Pic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Dorothy cleans out Treize's estate, but her discoveries only give her further heartache.





	Ink to Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Based off https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/160837333103 this prompt!

Dorothy looked at the stacks of letters on her side table, wondering: who sent these anymore? Communication for years had been digital and the only people who used pen and paper, along with wax seals, were either Romefeller or Nobility. For weeks, she had been sorting through Treize’s estate and hadn’t been home in Spain.

But these letters were not truly addressed to her. As such, Doro simply side eyed the stack and left it alone. Another week passed and she finally took one of the bundles.

‘Teresa Catalonia’

Read the faded ink, so Doro turned the heavy letter to find the wax seal. It was her father’s! So these letters were probably correspomdence between her mom and dad. As such, she tore the seal open and pulled the letter, reading through the romantic overtures of a man long gone. Odes of love to a woman Doro never really recalls anymore…

Her mother died in a terrible accident. Doro was about ten when Teresa Catalonia, the heavily pregnant wife of Chillias Catalonia was assassinated by a rebel militia in Asturias. A few years later, she would lose her beloved father and now, by some miracle - most likely Treize’s sneaky habits - Doro would at least know of their love.


End file.
